When the Night Comes
by White Rose1
Summary: (Night World: w orginal characters)Ever wonder what happened to a pair of soul mates that never made it for fear of the Night World? Well, For Jeanna Diala a witch, and Kyle Oldin, it is obvious fear conquoers all


The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your fiancé. The Night World says it's ok to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their minds, its even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do to them. Never let them find out the Night World exists. Never fall in love with them. This is a case of what happens when the rules are followed, against the sole mate principle.  
  
He was engaged to a girl who turned ponds into lemonade. Actually, it was a werewolf turned into a butterfly. His throat felt suddenly dry from the realization of the shock, his finance, love, and childhood friend, was a witch. After all these years, she had never told him. They had grown up happily, together. "Or so I thought," he muttered to the silent room. Their families had been great friends since she had moved onto the block, right next door. Heavily, he sighed rolling over to his side, staring out of his bedroom window. The days activities running through his head, actually it was a few days later. He almost would have forgotten the whole thing, except he had seen the red stick in her hand with a thin white thread twirling around it from top to bottom. It was a wand, a witch's wand. Blonde hair with black streaks covered his sandy brown eyes as he lay on his full size bed. He groaned with frustration, ending up on his stomach, the pillow over his head in attempts to block out his own thoughts. However, he failed to block out the picture of her face that had etched itself into his mind. Her body was beautifully carved in femine curves which had grown in over the years. Light brown with specks of red cupped her peach cream face. Bright hazel eyes stared back into his own dark blue, producing a shine of something that was beyond his contemplation. The look was deep, loving, and yet held some sort of secret. In fact, he had never been to her parents house when they were younger, she came over instead, constantly. "So that's it," he muttered, rolling on his back again to look up at the white ceiling bathed in moonlight. The pillow was once again behind his head. That explained why she went to a private schools. She had never mentioned their names or where they were. But she was always came home on the vacations, and he had never bothered to ask because the ordeal was terribly painful to her. Therefore, they spent the most time together, just having fun. Before tonight she had never shown him her hidden talent. And a werewolf attacking them on a date was just completely random. Finally, he was too frustrated to stop asking him and processing his entire childhood. His feet were on the ground and he left his apartment, heading over to hers. Even if it was way past midnight, she would probably be up doing who knows what, he thought to himself. They only had a few apartment buildings from each other but he also had a key to hers and as did she to his. They were engaged, he loved her, and she loved him. "Or so I think," he muttered out loud as he took the stairs up to her floor, "Everything has a rational explanation. She can't possibly be a witch, she just can't." Within seconds, he was staring at her white door on the fifth floor of the apartment building. His breathing was slightly heavy, and the banging on the door was loudly, accompanied by his voice booming, "Jenna," bang, "we need to talk!" She would open the door, with her surprised brown eyes saying, "Kyle, Shut up and get in here before someone calls the police." Bang, Bang. Or that was what he except to do once he reached her door. Instead, he banged on the door once, and nearly falling on the threshold of the empty apartment. He grumbled flicking on the lights, to find an empty apartment and only a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. His heart caught in his thoart asks he asked in a timid voice, "Jenna?" There was no answer from the hallow rooms; all the furniture was gone as well. Only the white piece of paper remained, "Jenna? Where are you?" His trembling hands picked up the paper, and stared at the black lettering he instantly recognized as hers. It was a letter that was short addressing him, because it called him by his full name.  
  
Kyle Jason Oldin,  
  
I am sorry, I could not face you, after all we've been through I can't  
face to tell you this. I know what you saw happen and just try to  
understand I am protecting you. However, know that I love you and will  
return if the fates permit me too. I am so sorry for everything, but I  
never regretting meeting you or even pretending to be yours. So I must  
release you from my love in order to do what has been my destiny for  
many years. I just wish for you to know that I love no matter where  
the winds of the great mother may take me.  
  
Sincerely with love and regret, Jenna  
  
"Upon these words May your heart be free, Your mind forget the threads intertwined, And your soul be its own forevermore."  
  
Suddenly his eyes were blinded by an incredible blue and white light, shooting up from the piece of paper. He was thrown into the wall, crashing on the ground, plaster surrounding him. Body aching his mind slowly moved into pleasant dreams while softly muttering in his unconscious state, "Jenna." From the top of the opposite building, a young woman with brown red hair and hazel eyes stared sadly. In her hand was single suitcase, which carried her whole life. There were tears trailing down her cheeks as she turned and head towards the fire escape. "You never did tell him," her black cat stated with one turose and one purple eye. "If I did then he proably think I was really crazy," she sighed, wiping away a tear but shortly enough another replaced it. "I really hate their stupid rules." the cat muttered harshly, glancing back "Sometimes I wish I could just slice their throats". His sliver claws threatened the evening air. "So do, I Sky," she whispered softly, "so do I." With that she took out the notice she had received from the elders, and town it up, allowing it to scatter to the wind. Bits of the paper suddenly grew wings and transformed into a swarm of black birds, heading towards the full moon. 


End file.
